Pit's High-Flying Adventure
by Yusei-pal473
Summary: A semi-side story to 'Smash-Fest'. For years, Pit's wanted to learn how to fly on his own. He goes to Phosphora for help, but also winds up competing with Dark Pit, who causes him trouble. Luckily, Link, Samus, TL, and the Kid Brigade are here to help. Rated K plus. Pit/Phosphora, Izzy/TL/Tetra triangle, and implied Samus/Link/Zelda triangle. Dark Pit bashing.


**Okay, readers, I've been playing **_**Kid Icarus: Uprising**_** for the past few days now and I figured out a little more on Pit, Palutena, and the characters that made their debuts on that particular game. Since they haven't been in very many games, I can count on my hand the games that Pit's been playable in: **_**Kid Icarus, Kid Icarus: Of Myth &amp; Monsters, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Uprising, **_**and **_**Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 3DS/Wii U.**_** Since he's embarrassed that he can't fly on his own like Phosphora the Lightning Flash, I figured I'd make this comical little one-shot featuring him learning from Phosphora and Dark Pit trying to show him up as usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nintendo owns **_**Super Smash Bros.**_** and all characters in the series except for 3****rd****-party characters. This includes **_**Kid Icarus**_** and **_**The Legend of Zelda.**_

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Communicator"_

* * *

**Pit's High-Flying Adventure**

In Skyworld, everything was at peace. No Hades attacking due to the angelic hero Pit defeating him, the Forces of Nature not attacking the humans for once, and Pit and the Centurions are still doing their usual routine. Even things on Earth were peaceful with the exception of blades clashing between Ike, the son of Commander Griel, and Link, the Hero Chosen by the Gods. The two of them were at the Arena Ferox getting some practice in for their respective fights. Ike was to face off against Robin while Link and Toon Link were to team up against Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. In the stands watching were the Kid Brigade, Lucina, Zelda, Tetra, and Samus, who wasn't in her Power Suit. The bounty hunter was glad to finally get away from Captain Falcon after one too many attempts to hit on her.

TL had the honor of practicing with Mr. Game &amp; Watch for his matchup. The 2-Dimensional hero was confusing for the Hero of Winds to understand most of the time, as is the case for most fighters, but he understood what he meant when he volunteered to train with him. As TL was charging for him, Mr. Game &amp; Watch took out a frying pan and flung some sausage, making sure the little Hero couldn't touch him. Izzy (the pink-haired Villager) still had hearts in her eyes thanks to her crush on TL while Samus was admiring Link's fighting. She especially smirked at how her partner was able to throw off his opponent with the fact that he's left-handed as opposed to right like his Skyloft ancestor.

Pit looked at the fights from the viewer in Palutena's Temple. While he normally enjoyed the fights, he was depressed enough to actually move away from the viewer. This worried the Goddess of Light, who raised him all his life. "Pit?" she asked. "What's wrong?" She already had a general idea of what the problem was, but she wanted to make sure.

"Oh, it's nothing, Lady Palutena," he answered.

"It's more than nothing, Pit. If you don't tell me, I'll show Phosphora and Viridi those baby photos I have of you." Pit grew red in the face. He knew that baby pictures were the most embarrassing things in the universe.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you!" He calmed down a little after the outburst. "It's been a good couple of years since we defeated Hades and saved the world. I've been trying so hard, but I still can't fly on my own. You've known for years now that it's been my biggest wish. I still haven't abandoned it, but it makes me wonder if I'll ever be able to pull it off."

"I figured as much. Pit, I'm afraid this little conversation came at a bad time. I actually have to meet up with Viridi at her Temple. She invited me over for some tea."

"Wow. Since when did you two start getting along?"

"We're…actually working on that. I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena."

* * *

Pit decided that he was bored simply waiting for Palutena to get back, so he decided to head to the Arena Ferox to go see the others. He jumped from cloud to cloud not knowing he was being watched. Since the defeat of Hades, a certain angel who had the appearance of a blonde teenage girl was more interested in him. Phosphora the Lightning Flash didn't know what to call the type of interest. She just knew it was for Pit. Since he was, until Dark Pit's birth, the only angel who couldn't fly on his own, she felt bad for him as well, though she wouldn't admit it. She also teased her Goddess Viridi about her soft spot for him as well.

Just as Pit got to a cloud that was over the arena where Link and the others were and was about to jump down, Phosphora grabbed him. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked with a smirk, surprising him.

"Well I was just going to meet up with my friends. I hear the Links are up against DK and Diddy Kong. Do you want to watch with me?"

"Pit, you mean to tell me you've got friends you never mentioned? And they're mortals from the surface? If you keep hiding secrets from me, you're going to break my heart," she said, acting like she was suffering a heartache. Luckily, Pit has bantered with Palutena enough times that he knew Phosphora's act.

"Uh-huh," he said. "I did tell you about Magnus, but he's not really much of a friend. He did try to destroy my body while I was in a ring." Phosphora face-vaulted at the statement, but quickly got back up with a deadpanned look on her face.

"You know you ruined the act, right? The author of this one-shot was supposed to write some cheesy comfort scene where we get together."

"Didn't Viridi tell us not to break the Fourth Wall? It gives her a migraine every time we do," Pit said.

"When do you care about how Viridi feels? Are you developing a soft spot for her as well?" she asked teasingly, but strangely feeling threatened at the same time. "First it's Palutena, and then it's Viridi. Who's next, Pandora?"

"First off, Lady Palutena's like a mother to me. She raised me since I was real little. Viridi looks like a ten-year-old, and no on Pandora. She's beautiful when she has a body, but she's not exactly pleasant to be around."

"What about me, Pit? Am I pleasant to be around?" She made Pit look her in the eyes, but no answer came from the young angel. She saw that he was red in the face, which gave her an answer. "But enough fooling around," she said. "I happened to be stopping by to pay you a visit when I heard your conversation with Palutena that you want to learn how to fly on your own. What made you come to that decision?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, the decision came to me when I was starting out twenty-five years ago. I couldn't fly then, but I was determined to do so. I still am to this day. Now I know for a fact that I want to since I can't count on Lady Palutena and Viridi all the time. I have to be able to do things on my own." The explanation surprised Phosphora, but it was soon turned into a smile before she started giggling. "Is there something funny in all of that?"

"Yes. It's your determination. I find it awfully cute. However, you're never alone. You've got me and Pittoo as well. Don't forget your friends from Smash-Fest. You definitely wouldn't have made it through your first one without Link and Samus to help. You know it was Link's first one as well. His ancestor, the Hero of Time, was in the first two."

"Yeah, I know that. He even had his younger self in the second one with him. The one's I participated in had this Link and TL."

"You also can't discount Zelda. That Triforce of Wisdom is a symbol that represents her benevolence and wisdom in all of Hyrule. Palutena aside, she's also the wisest among the Smashers. You see, Pit. You can't ever get by on your own. I'll teach you how to finally be able to use those wings of yours without Viridi or Palutena pulling the strings." Pit saw that she was smiling still, so he smiled back as a thank you.

* * *

In the Arena, TL was still having trouble getting to Mr. Game &amp; Watch due to the amount of sausage the latter was flipping to keep a distance. He had enough, so he pulled out the fairy bow and fired an arrow, hitting the 2-D hero and stopping the barrage of his food long enough for TL to charge at him. Mr. Game &amp; Watch was prepared for it, so he drew a nine and sent TL flying out of the arena. Link was having a little better luck since Ike forgot about the left-handed sword-wielding ability that both Links had. The Hero Chosen by the Gods grabbed him with the Clawshot and grappled him.

Before Link could get any hits in with the hilt of the Master Sword, they heard some screaming. He saw that Pit was tumbling down the stairs and heading to a weapons rack with spears. He fired his Clawshot, grabbed the angel by the tunic, and yanked him towards him and the rest of the Smashers present. By this time, the Villagers had already freed TL from his statue mode. "Nice to see you've dropped in, Pit," said Ike. "If you're scheduled to face someone, you better start training. Maybe Lucina can help with that."

Link helped Pit up before the angel began his explanation. "Sorry, guys, but I'm not training for a fight right now. I'm not scheduled for any for a good three days."

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Lucina. Link and Samus crossed their arms as well. Pit looked nervously at the rest of the fighters and began to scratch his head. "Now look, Angel Face, we'd like an explanation, especially me."

Link, Samus, and TL immediately figured out the answer. "I think I get it," said Link. The blondes pulled Pit away from the crowd to where it was just the four of them, plus Phosphora. Mr. Game &amp; Watch joined as well. This left Lucina and the others confused. "You're learning how to fly, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, Link," Pit said. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for an angel to not know how to fly on his own?"

"Obviously, we do. It's like TL being unable to ride a horse."

"Hey c'mon, it's not like we have horses on any of the islands of the Great Sea. The closest I've gotten to riding a horse is riding a pig," TL shot back to his counterpart.

"That's providing you can catch one. I'm serious here. All five of you know I can't fly. All the veterans know I can't fly. Viridi and Lady Palutena know I can't fly. I just feel like I'm overdue to learn."

"And you guys are looking at his teacher," Phosphora said while slapping Pit on the back. Mr. Game &amp; Watch turned into an open heart with two versions of him, one being the normal him while the other was a female version. "What does that mean?"

"He thinks you guys are a couple," Samus explained with a teasing smile. TL couldn't help but bust out laughing.

The angels went beet-red as they got a few feet away from each other, Pit playing in the dirt. "That was a good one, G&amp;W!" TL said while laughing. The 2-D hero changed back to his normal form and made like he was laughing along with TL. This action further confused Lucina and the Kid Brigade, but the others managed to get a good idea of what TL and his sparring partner were laughing about.

"Wow, Link. You're the silent one most of the time and even your sense of humor is more predictable than his."

"Maybe," Link said. He then went to Phosphora, who was recovering from Mr. Game &amp; Watch's remark that Samus translated. He held out a hand for her to shake. "My name's Link and that over there is Samus, my closest friend alongside Pit, TL, and Zelda. She's also my frequent Tag Partner. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Phosphora. He told me about you guys. It's like I said, I'm mainly here to teach him how to fly," she said.

"I know. You guys told us. If you need help with anything, you can count on us…or at least, me and Samus. TL's still having his laughing fit over there."

"If you're going to teach that faker how to fly, Phosphora, how about you teach me as well?" said a voice. Link, Phosphora, and Pit looked and saw one of their least favorite newbies: Dark Pit.

"What's the matter, Pittoo? Did you forget how to fly on your own?" Phosphora said, using his hated nickname to get on his nerves.

"It isn't that. It's just that since Pandora left my body and took her powers back, I've been unable to fly. I also want to learn so I can prove I'm better than him!" he exclaimed, pointing at Pit.

"Figures," Pit said. "You're on, Pittoo!"

"I really wish you guys would stop calling me that…"

* * *

A while later, Phosphora, with the help of Link and Samus, got things ready for the two rival angels to start their training. Even though Dark Pit was now affiliated with the Forces of Nature, she didn't exactly like him very well. In truth, she'd hope that the real Pit would outdo him. While Samus and Phosphora got some catapults ready, Link set up the pillars thanks to the gauntlets he was wearing. "So, TL, what's the deal with this 'Pit' guy?" asked Cliff (purple-shirt Villager).

"Pit is a genuine angel who descended from the Heavens to help Link and several other Smashers deal with the Subspace Army led by Tabuu, who interrupted the last Smash-Fest. It wasn't until Sonic came along, though, that they were able to defeat Tabuu. Anyway, the reason that they're setting this up is that Pit's got a quirk that's uncommon-to-rare among angels," TL explained.

"What is that?" asked Izzy.

"He can't fly." TL saw that the Villagers and their Duck Hunt Duo were looking at him with confused looks. "Let me rephrase that: he can't fly without Palutena's help. The reason why Phosphora's teaching him to fly on his own is that he figures that relying on Palutena or Viridi, the Goddess of Nature, all the time would get him nowhere."

"Now I have a question that's related to this training," said Lucina. "How on Earth is Link able to lift those pillars up without straining himself one bit?"

"He's not. He does have on a pair of gauntlets that make things easier, though."

After Link got all the pillars set up, Phosphora flew up in the air to check out the patterns. "Nice work, Link!" she exclaimed. She then flew down to the Pits, who were on top of the walls at the Arena, to guide them in their flying lessons. "Okay, guys, the first thing you need to do in this is obviously learn how to take off. To do this, you must imagine yourself as an airplane and do a Swan Dive to the ground."

"That sounds simple enough," said Dark Pit.

"If you're so confident, why don't you try going first?"

"I believe I will! Better start taking notes, Pit! You're going to need them!" At that, Pit took out a notebook. Dark Pit followed Phosphora's advice without knowing that she set him up for a trap. He spread his arms out and did the Swan Dive as advised, but wound up falling face-first into the ground. Link and Samus smirked while the kids and Hunter laughed. Even Mr. Game &amp; Watch was laughing again. Ike and Zelda shook their heads while Lucina could barely hold in her giggling.

Pit and Phosphora were laughing so hard that the former almost fell off the edge. The Lightning Flash grabbed him and pulled him up into a hug. After a moment of being embarrassed, Pit decided to speak up. "Uh, Phosphora?" he asked. "Why are you hugging me?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she let go. "I-I-It was to make sure you were stable." Since she had her back turned towards the others, no one could tell that she was red in the face as well. She saw that Pit was writing in his notebook, so she looked and saw that it was the notes that Dark Pit advised him to take, mainly not to fall for the trick that Phosphora set the rogue angel up for. "Okay, now that we have that bit of awkwardness out of the way—no thanks to the writer—it's time to get you started. Now I want you to flap your wings and go in a straight line as far as you can to at least one of the pillars Link has set up."

Pit nodded and jumped while flapping his wings. He was about to fall, so he grabbed the pillar and climbed it. Pretty soon, he made it to the top. He was crouching on one knee and catching a breath from the climbing he had to do. "Oh man. What a climb," he muttered. Phosphora flew in front of him.

"Well if nothing else, it's giving your muscles a workout. You do have to burn off those cheeseburgers, you know." She was making her friend's face even more red since she was feeling his arm muscle.

"Uh, thanks." Pit got back up again and did the same thing for the next two pillars, this time, getting every single one to Dark Pit's dismay. The dark angel took out his bow and fired it at his counterpart, expecting no one to see him. When he fired, his arrow was hit by another. He looked and saw that Link had fired his own bow. "Thanks for the backup, Link!" Pit exclaimed.

"Like we didn't see that one coming," said the Hero Chosen by the Gods. "I suggest you get back to the starting line, Dark Pit." Dark Pit complied. When he got there, Pit was about to get onto another pillar, but he hit the target he secretly put on there.

"Pit, look out!" shouted Phosphora. It was too late as Pit had already slammed into a Plexiglas wall.

"Are you okay, Pit?" TL asked as the others approached him. He groaned in pain.

"We'll uh…take that as a 'no'," said Link.

* * *

A while later, Pit was sitting on a bench recovering from his crash and fall, obviously ticked off that Dark Pit made him crash in the first place. Phosphora was massaging his shoulders to get him to relax, but it only worked a little, as he groaned and tilted his head back. "I still can't believe that Pittoo would try something like that…" he said, enjoying the massage.

"You know, it's hard to take you seriously right now with your girlfriend giving you what looks like the best massage you've ever had," Lucina quipped. "TL told us about what you were trying to do." She also looked to her fellow swordsman. "He also told me about the gauntlets, Link. Either way, I'm surprised by both of you." Pit made a mental note of sending TL for Viridi to torture while Link scratched the back of his head. Samus and Zelda scowled at the reaction. They looked and saw that Dark Pit was doing the course now. Ike and TL cut the ropes on the catapults and unleashed a series of rocks at him.

Dark Pit managed to get to another pillar and fired arrows at the boulders, destroying them. "Ha! Nice try, guys, but you can't touch me!"

"Oh come on, guys. I know you don't like him very much, but leave him alone," said Pit. They saw that Link and Samus were walking to the pillar and made like they were talking casually, causing Pit and Phosphora to quirk an eyebrow. They saw that Link also had on a pair of Iron Boots.

"…I'm still not sure on how I can get rid of Ridley for good, Link. He's just a real pain in the butt if you ask me," Samus said. No one but TL knew that this was an act. The Hero of Winds informed his fellow Kid Brigade members.

"Well, Samus, until you find a way, you just have to keep giving him the BOOT!" he said, emphasizing the word 'boot' as he kicked down Dark Pit's pillar. The trick threw the dark angel off balance as he fell down face-first again. "Have a nice fall, Dark Pit?"

"Very funny, Hero Chosen by the Gods," Dark Pit said. Suddenly, he got hit in the back of the head by a pebble, so he saw that the Kid Brigade and Tetra were making funny faces. The gang broke off once he charged after them. "Get back here, you little twerps!" he shouted, going after TL since he was the leader of the group.

Pit let out a sigh. "I wish you would quit picking on him. Fighting and pranking him is my job," he said. Phosphora dug under the parts of his tunic that were covering his shoulders and started massaging them directly. He had to admit that he actually liked the feel of her hands on his skin. They were nice and soft to boot, despite the fact that she could zap him when she felt like it. "You know, I think I'm ready to try again."

"That's the spirit," said Phosphora.

* * *

After a bit, Pit was still struggling with the flying lesson, especially since she had Link and Samus eventually reduce the amount of pillars to three. He successfully jumped to the first pillar, but couldn't make the second one, even with his recovery move. He fell and hit the ground, concerning the others. Dark Pit was still chasing after TL. Phosphora was worried, even though she saw the determined look on her friend's face. She sat down to think things through while talking to Samus, Mr. Game &amp; Watch, and Link. "I just don't get it. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Pit's doing just fine, I'm sure. But there has to be something missing," she said.

Samus and G&amp;W thought of it as well, but Link came up with an idea. He went to join Pit at the starting platform, confusing the other three while Lucina, Ike, and Zelda found somewhere else to train. "Where's Link going?" Phosphora asked.

"I've known him and his ancestor for many years now and to this day, I still can't figure them out. That's why I stopped trying," said Samus.

Pit was about to go on another run in hopes of succeeding. He was grabbed on the shoulder by Link. "What's wrong, Link?" he asked.

"I'm going to show you a little trick, Pit. In order for this to work, we need to be up on a higher level." They got to the rim of the entire arena. Pit and Link could see the entire coliseum, including the seats on the same side they were on. Pit saw a giant leaf in Link's hand, which the Gods' Chosen Hero knew he was going to ask about. "This is called a Sail Leaf, Pit. TL and I use these things for gliding across large gaps that our Hookshots can't reach. Now watch," Link said. He jumped and grasped the leaf with both of his hands, gliding to the pillar clear on the other side, to the surprise of the others.

Pit got what Link was trying to teach him, so he stepped back to the edge, ran and jumped off the brim, and spread his wings. He glided to the same pillar as his friend, making Phosphora look in wonder. Now she knew what Samus meant when she said she stopped figuring Link out a long time ago. "Hey, I made it!"

"That you did. Now try the same thing with the other pillars. Once you stick those, glide back to here, but remember to flap your wings to stay higher off the ground." Pit nodded and did what he was told. It took a bit of effort, but he managed to make it back. Phosphora came over and took over teaching duties.

"What do you think of Link's teaching, Phosphora?" Pit asked.

"I got to admit. I'm impressed. For someone who can't fly, he certainly knows how to teach," she said. "Now how about you keep doing what you're doing." Suddenly, another pillar fell down and they saw Samus walking away holding a detonator switch. "You know, for a human, Samus scares me."

"Same here, but part of it has to do with the fact that she's a bounty hunter by profession."

* * *

As even more time progressed, Phosphora saw a vast improvement in Pit's flying. He started focusing more on his wings when he wanted to stay still in the air. She started flying with him as well. They saw that TL was using his Sail Leaf to get away from Dark Pit, who had to go around to catch him. Both angels were getting a laugh out of the scene. Phosphora flew higher in the sky, prompting Pit to chase her there as well. He caught up with her as the moon shone on them. An impulse made them gravitate towards each other. As they were leaning in for a kiss, they were interrupted by Viridi clearing her throat. "Please tell me you two weren't about to do what I think you were about to do," she said.

They looked and saw that Palutena was with her as well, but where the Goddess of Nature had a frown on her face, the Goddess of Light had a smile. She then took notice of Pit flying. "Uh, Pit, how long have you been flying?" she asked.

"I've actually just learned. It had to have been a good 30 minutes since I left the ground. Pittoo's still on the ground chasing TL," he answered.

"TL?" They looked down and saw that Dark Pit finally gave up chasing him. Viridi laughing caught Dark Pit's attention. He saw that Pit was flying, but his wings were still the same white color. It dawned on him that he could fly on his own now.

"Curse you, Phosphora and Pit!" he shouted.

"Like I had any intention of teaching you in the first place!" the Lightning Flash shouted. "You probably should've taken a hint from TL and went from there!" The Hero of Winds let out a cheeky smile before being tackled in a hug from both Izzy and Tetra while Link, Zelda, and Samus were smiling.

"Thanks for teaching me, Phosphora, even though Link had a bit to do with it," said Pit.

"I guess this means that you won't need mine and Viridi's Power of Flight anymore?" Palutena asked, a little sad that she had to lengthen the leash on the angel that she raised since he was a baby.

"Well, not near as often as you used to, but it doesn't mean I don't need you, Lady Palutena." That little bit made Palutena and Viridi smile, the latter due to the fact that he could now visit without help from the Lightning Chariot.

"Well I look forward to Phosphora's new boyfriend visiting more often," the Goddess of Nature said in a smug tone.

"'Boyfriend'?" Pit repeated before Phosphora grabbed him and kissed him. The reason why Viridi was smug was because she felt that she'd have him next if he and Phosphora broke up. They broke the kiss with loving smiles on their faces. "Oh, so that's what she meant," he joked.

"It's also why I agreed to teach you in the first place. I didn't even take your copycat into account."

"Well, let's go home, guys. I set a place up for Viridi and Phosphora. I'm sure you two must be tired from the training," Palutena suggested. Pit and Phosphora nodded in agreement.

* * *

They got back to the Temple and settled in. Pit had just gotten out of the shower. As he came out of the shower drying his hair, Phosphora was waiting for him to get out. He exited the shower room and saw the Lightning Flash leaning against the wall. They smiled at each other and greeted each other with a kiss. "Thanks again for teaching me, Phosphora. I owe you a lot," he said.

"No you don't. This little adventure made us closer, I think. I don't believe we need a whole lot of words. If you want to really pay me back, we could go out somewhere. I hear Greek food tastes pretty good."

"You got it. We can go out tomorrow night if you want."

"I'd like that, Pit." They kissed each other goodnight and went to bed.

THE END

* * *

**Well, that was the first time I focused on Pit and Phosphora. You guys already know why I included this in the **_**Super Smash Bros.**_** section since Link, Lucina, and the others in it. I guess you can consider this a little side story to 'Smash-Fest'.**


End file.
